


Hvitserk Oneshots

by chibisgotovalhalla



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, a mixed bag of stories and requests, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibisgotovalhalla/pseuds/chibisgotovalhalla
Summary: Like with the other collections, "Hvitserk Oneshots" will feature all of my requests and short stories for Hvitserk. Each chapter is its own story. Check each note for details
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Love in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> "Love in Shadows" was requested by a tumblr user who wanted a Hvitserk x slave!reader forbidden love fluff story.

Love in the Shadows

Having an appetite as voracious as Hvitserk’s, nobody noticed when extra little things went missing. A fist-size ball of cheese wrapped in a cloth. Two apples and a soft pouch filled with hazelnuts. A few strips of dried meat. A hunk of bread. Wineskins filled with ale until almost bursting.

Nobody questioned where Hvitserk went. His mother lacked a general interest, knowing that any interrogation would prompt the response ‘just with a girl’. His brothers had their own women. And Ivar — today, Ivar was predisposed with the healer so there was no one to follow Hvitserk out of the hall.

Not that he had to go far.

The large barn that housed most of Kattegat’s grain and hay was a short walk from the great hall. Hvitserk didn’t enter through the doors at the front, but through a hole in the back wall. The gap was big enough for him to squeeze through if he stooped down. He stepped straight in to the pig pen, blocking the gap up with a piece of wattle fencing to stop the animals from escaping.

Underfoot, the floorboards squelched with pig muck. He climbed over the fencing which kept the animals out of the main barn, and then wiped his shoes in some hay. A ladder led up to the space in the rafters where the slaves slept, nice and warm. He climbed it and found you up there, already sat on your blanket – scratchy wool that kept the draught off you at night.

‘Hey!’ Hvitserk called, swinging himself up on to the platform.

‘Hey, yourself,’ you replied, in a broad Danish accent.

You were captured on a raid in your hometown, in Denmark, half a year ago. When you were sold and moved north, you had no idea you’d be coming to work for the most powerful woman in Norway. Queen Aslaug chose her slaves on looks alone. She wanted pretty girls who kept good hygiene — hard workers who could please her sons. But you were a rare beauty among slaves, a girl of noble birth. Hvitserk had taken to you the moment he saw you.

Aslaug had rules when it came to her sons. They were allowed to sleep with as many slaves as they wanted, but the slaves were not kept women. Her sons were not allowed to forge relationships with them.

When Hvitserk fell in love with you, he knew it was forbidden.

‘I don’t have long,’ you said. ‘I’ve been given tasks that will take most of the day and—’

‘Shhh…’ Hvitserk dropped to his knees on the blanket. He cupped your face in his hands and swept you into a kiss. It was passionate, all-consuming, as every kiss with Hvitserk tended to be. Your hands slipped up around his shoulders, balling into his braids at the back of his head.

The world slipped away from both of you. For you, there was no hard labour, no barn, no hunger. For him, there was no living up to his father’s heroics with every step or listless wandering not knowing his fate.

Hvitserk pulled out of the kiss and the world slid back in place. ‘Here.’ He took the bundle of food and spread it out, letting you take first refusal on the fresh fruit and cheese. Everything he brought was a treat. As a slave you subsisted on a gruel-like porridge and daily bread. You ate greedily, not knowing when he’d be able to come again. But Hvitserk didn’t mind. His appetite was always this insatiable. So long as he was with you, he’d be happy to give you all that he had.

After eating you felt sleepy and full. You wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed, letting your body grow strong from the fresh fruit and dried meat. But there wasn’t enough time.

Hvitserk brought you into his arms and lay back on the hay. Your head rested on over his heart and you were lulled by the slow thuds and the rise-and-fall of his chest. Hvitserk was all the comfort you had in your new life. The only arms that circled you, the only safe scent that soothed you was his.

His big hand found its way up to your hair and began toying with a strand that lay across your shoulder. He twiddled with it, twisting it around his finger so that when he let it drop it formed a perfect ringlet-like curl.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, then pressed a warm kiss to your forehead.

Your eyes closed and you breathed him in. ‘I love you, too. I wish we could stay here forever.’

‘What, in the barn?’ Hvitserk’s smooth baritone rang musically as he chuckled.

‘No, not in the barn. I mean I wish we could lay in each other’s arms forever and not have to worry about anything else.’

‘Are you worried?’ he asked.

‘I am.’

Hvitserk tilted your chin up with a soft, gentle hand. He searched your eyes for answers before he asked: ‘What worries you? Tell me, so I can help.’

You shook your head and sighed. ‘I am worried I will be sold again. I am worried I will be killed in the street because I am a slave and so not a real person. I am worried you might marry some beautiful shieldmaiden and I’ll never see you again.’

Hvitserk pressed his lips together in a half-smile. He rested his head against the hay and looked up into the rafters. ‘There’s something I want to tell you.’

Your stomach swirled with unease. You didn’t dare ask what it was.

‘The Althing takes places next month. Every year my mother allows the household to choose one slave to set free. It doesn’t matter what for. She doesn’t really care. Her intention is that if the slaves have this chance, it makes them work harder and ensures good behaviour. I’ve already asked her to free you.’

The words hung on the air, daunting and full of promise. ‘Will she do it?’ You asked, voice pinched against the fear he said no.

‘She said yes. I’ve already got people at work on a cabin for you. I could come and be with you there, if that’s what you wanted?’

You didn’t answer. You rolled on top of Hvitserk and pinned his head to the hay-strew floor with a passionate kiss. His arms came up around your waist and crushed you to his broad chest. The two of you were not big on talk. But the afternoon of lovemaking that followed said everything that could ever be said about your feelings for one another.


	2. Show Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Hvitserk x Reader Vikings/Frozen 2/Marvel crossover was a tumblr request, and the prompt was to use some of the lyrics found in the song "Show Yourself" in Frozen 2. Reader discovers she's a demi-goddess daughter of Loki and Hvitserk witnesses her using her powers. I did the very best I could with it, I hope you enjoy it!

Every inch of you was trembling but not from the cold.

You'd been hearing a strange, dark voice that you couldn’t get out of your head. Everywhere you went, it called your name. It spoke to you in odd tones, commenting on everything you did. It told you to join it.

Join what and where?

Your friends had all abandoned you. Your mother disowned you, fearing you’d gone crazy. You’d been sleeping in a hunter’s cabin on the mountain behind Kattegat, all alone and with no one for company.

You couldn’t sleep in the little shack. The cold didn’t bother you anymore. Yet you were afraid to close your eyes. When you slept you had no defence against the maddening voice that came for you during sleep. It beckoned you to join it, but you didn't know where to go.

Piercing the darkness of the cabin through the cracks in the roof came soft flashes of greens, blues and purples. The wheel of the year had once again turned to winter. The time you loved, when the endless darkness gave way to a myriad of hues lighting the sky.

You wrapped yourself in an old fur and headed up through the snow to the top of the mountain. The trudging was hard on your legs. Reaching the top you took a seat on a rock, looking out across the lake.

The moment was perfect. The ice had not yet frozen the black waters of the lake, and in it reflected all the colours of the sky. For a moment your fears left you. But then you heard it again, deep in your mind.

_Y/N._

The voice called to you, and you yielded to it. Why not? There was no one around to yell at you or call you crazy. There seemed no reason why you shouldn’t answer the voice here.

‘Who are you? What do you want?’

_Look out over the water._

You walked down to the lake’s edge and peered into the darkness. A giant black snake came across the water. It stopped at the centre of the lake, straightened its back and stood giant-tall. The scales of its black skin reflected all the colours of the aurora.

An invisible power wrapped around you, lifted you from the ground. You hovered, the fur around your shoulders fell away as a wind blew around you. Your vision went black and memories flooded.

There was a reason why you couldn’t remember your childhood, before the age of six. Your father was not from this place, you were not borne entirely of Midgard. He was a god, a trickster, Loki, who’d fallen for your mother. Loki wanted to be a part of your life, but after being shunned by the village for doing something terrible, she told the god she never wanted to see him again. So you wouldn’t pine for him, Loki took your memories. Until now, when he gave them back to you.

When your vision returned, you saw your father walking on the surface of the water. ‘Hello, Y/N.’ He used his real, audible voice this time. ‘It’s been a long time.’

‘No, I don’t want you here. Please, go away.’

‘But doesn’t Daddy’s little girl want to give her papa a hug?’

‘Stay away from me!’

‘Why? I only want to talk. I want to explain things to you.’

By now Loki had almost reached the water’s edge. He turned himself into a giant, black raven with a human face. So terrified of what he might do, you screamed. A power welled up within you and you instinctively shot it out of your fingers. A broad spectrum of pinks and blues fired at the water, freezing the lake and the giant raven within it. The power was so strong, it knocked you backwards into the snow.

‘This isn’t over, I’m coming back for you!’ The raven changed shape again as the icy water shattered into a million pieces and Loki vanished.

***

‘Wait, stop!’ A voice called after you as you dashed into the cabin and slammed the door.

After the most terrifying night of your life, someone had been up on the mountain and he saw everything.

One of the princes of Kattegat had seen your new power, and he’d chased you all the way back to your sanctuary. Now he stood outside the door, pacing.

‘Show yourself!’ he cried. ‘I’m dying to meet you.’

‘No. Go away! Please, I can’t deal with this.’

He knocked on the door.

‘Please, show yourself. Are you the one I’ve been looking for all my life?’

Tears ran down your face. ‘People think I’m crazy,’ you yelled through the door. ‘They don’t want me here.’

‘That’s nonsense. Open the door so I can talk to you. I need to know if you’re her, the one I’ve seen in my dreams.’

You shook your head and rested your back against the door. ‘What’s wrong with me? All my life I’ve been torn. I’ve always felt different, like the normal rules did not apply.’

‘Come to me now,’ the voice shouted. ‘Open the door.’

There was no reason not to. You wiped your eyes on the sleeve of your dress and let him in. ‘I don’t know why you’re following me.’

‘I do,’ the man said, striding into the cabin. ‘My name is Prince Hvitserk, and I’ve been dreaming about you. For years, every night when I went to sleep I’d see you there in my dreams. You’d do things, like you did tonight — freezing water or making it snow. It was always here, near to where the North Wind meets the sea. That’s why I was out there tonight, waiting to see if you’d show up. So you’re the daughter of Loki, a demi-goddess?’

You couldn’t take it all in. You shook your head and wrapped your arms around yourself for comfort and to fend off the cold. ‘I don’t have any answers for you. I’ve always been a fortress, with secrets deep inside that I could never identify because he… he took my memories.’

‘I have secrets, too,’ Hvitserk said.

‘Yes, but you don’t have to hide. People think I’m a witch, or something bad. They know I’m crazy.’

‘But you’re not!’ Hvitserk asserted. ‘And I don't. Do you know how good that feels, to finally find out why I’ve been having these dreams? To find out who you are?’

You shook your head again in disbelief as Prince Hvitserk reached out, placing one of his large hands on your shoulder. ‘I think you are the reason for everything,’ he said. ‘And I’m ready to find out what it all means. Are you?’

You nodded. ‘I’m Y/N,’ you replied. ‘And I think I’m ready to learn.’


	3. Love in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the first fic in this collection called "Love in the Shadows". The Anon who requested it wanted a sequel fill of ANGST. And I happily obliged. I've left it open-ended.

His tunic, oak-leaf green like all his others, was new. The braids of his sandy hair were set in his usual fashion. They snaked along his scalp and down to his shoulders. The braids joined together mid-length into one thicker rope. For this special occasion his cloak had been fur-lined with the pelt of a wolf he'd killed himself. Knee-high boots shone with polished leather and looked new. The baldric across his chest arrived from the leatherworker that morning.

The tarnished looking glass reflected a round-cheeked prince glowing with pride. He stood up a little straighter. His respectable reflection beamed back at him and he sighed. 'Today is the day.'

Today was a special day. Hvitserk's mother Aslaug would release one of the slaves at the Althing and he would make her his wife.

Men and women buzzed around the Great Hall. Three times a year they came dressed in their finest clothes hoping to catch a glimpse of the queen.

After the initial formalities, the petitions heard and the judgements passed, Aslaug moved her council outside. The crowd lined the streets waiting for the main event.

'People of Kattegat. Before we make the sacrifice to our gods I must honour a different tradition.'

Hvitserk stood at the end of the line formed by his brothers. He had a clear view across the roped off area to where the slaves and servants stood. He caught your eye, beaming his boyish smile across the crowd. He thought you looked beautiful in your plain linen robe. Instead of being loose, you'd styled your hair and Hvitserk appreciated that very much. The cold blushed your cheeks a deeper, reddish shade. It made you look radiant, how Hvitserk imagined you'd look when he made his marriage proposal to you.

'Today, I make one of my hard-working thralls a free woman. She will become a productive member of our society. She will enjoy the protection of our laws. She will be legally allowed to earn a living, marry into our society and her children will be raised as free folk.'

Hvitserk shot you a wink across the crowd. His hands folded in front of him and he puffed out his chest, displaying his pride.

Aslaug gestured to the group of bonds folk in her ownership. 'The slave I choose to release from her bonds is Elisef Jogvansdottir of Sweden. May you enjoy all the benefits of living as a free woman.'

Hvitserk was still grinning at you when he noticed the look on your face. It took a moment to sink in. He shook his head as he watched the other slave girl cup her cheeks in shock. She turned to receive pats on the back from the other slaves and then ran off into the crowd to begin her new life.

You stood there with a devastated look on your face, pleading Hvitserk to rectify the mistake.

Hvitserk's brows knitted together in an angry line.

'What?'

He broke the line of his brother's and stormed in his mother's direction. Watching him, Aslaug nodded to Bjorn and Ubbe who seized Hvitserk by the arms and pulled him back.

It was all pre-meditated, Hvitserk realised. Aslaug never intended to release you. She only said she would so he wouldn't make a fuss.

Once the crowd quietened down Aslaug went on.

'And now it is time to make a sacrifice to our gods. They ensure the safety and prosperity of this town. To ensure that it continues we must give them proper tribute. To the great gods who protect this city, I give to them the blood of my most hard-working slave. Guards, please bring Y/N forward.'

A rhythmic drumbeat immediately started playing as the crowd cheered.

'NO!'

Hvitserk thrashed against the strong arms of his brothers. Two guards, bigger even than Bjorn, grabbed you and dragged you to the sacrificial altar. You kicked and screamed and thrashed. Hvitserk watched as one of the men punched you in the face and the struggling stopped.

Hvitserk thrashed even harder. 'Get off me! Get off me, you bastards!'

He hooked a leg behind one of Ubbe's and kicked hard, causing his brother to stumble and let go. In the chaos he wriggled free of Bjorn's hands and made a dash for the guards. He pulled a knife from his belt and slashed the throat of one of the guards. He knocking the other backwards with a punch to the nose, spraying blood on the nearby spectators.

You fell heavily to the ground. Hvitserk caught you but you were limp in his arms, face bloodied from the blow. More guards rushed forward and grabbed for Hvitserk. He threw wild punches around his head, trying to fight them off.

'Stop the proceedings!' Aslaug commanded. Immediately the crowd fell silent and the drumming stopped. The guards stopped too. They crowded around Hvitserk to make sure he didn't attack the queen.

'You callous old bitch!' Hvitserk screamed, pointing at his mother. 'I asked you to release her, and you agreed.'

'Hvitserk, be silent.'

'You agreed to let her go. Why do this to her, huh? She's done nothing wrong.'

'I have my reasons, Hvitserk.'

'No you don't.'

'Hvitserk, you are interrupting the sacrifice.'

'No, it's you,' he raved. 'You are insulting the gods by sacrificing a woman who you agreed to set free. The gods don't smile on unwilling sacrifices. You broke an oath and the gods will hate you for it.'

'Arrest him! And the girl.'

It took eight guards to wrestle Hvitserk from the ground and drag him away from you. They hoisted him in the direction of the Great Hall under the watchful eyes of his disapproving brothers. The whole time Hvitserk raved and protested, trying to turn around and see what happened to you. But the guards were too strong and they dragged him off to Hall's gaol.

The guards threw Hvitserk down onto the fouled floor of the gaol. The door slammed shut and the room plunged into darkness. There was no torch for him to see. He got up and groped to the door but it was already locked. As he sank back down in the darkness, tears forming in his eyes, he had no idea what had become of you. Or if the sacrifice had gone on as planned.


End file.
